


Feeling Needed

by peanut49045



Series: Little miracles, Big temptations [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Implied, Bisexual Crowley (Good Omens), Bisexual Female Character, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gentle Dom Crowley, Now Explicit, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, bisexual reader, for now, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut49045/pseuds/peanut49045
Summary: You meet Crowley in a club. He reads you like a book.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Reader, Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Series: Little miracles, Big temptations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794961
Comments: 27
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Good Omens fic  
> My first semi-explicit fic  
> My first multi-chapter fic
> 
> So lots of firsts for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW COMPLETE  
> Enjoy!!

You feel silly.

Normally clubs like this aren’t your scene. But being new to London and having no support network yet, you feel obligated to go tag along with your coworkers. So far, you’ve managed to laugh away their attempts to get you out on the dance floor. Citing your bad knees or sore feet or any other excuse you can think of. You’ve been able to secure a small corner near the bar, virtually the only place where you’re not being forced to touch anyone in the packed building. After signaling the bartender over, you finally have another drink in your hand. You take a sip and resume people watching. Scanning the dance floor, you catch the eye of one of your coworkers. Pretty enough, her tight dress hiding no secret to her equally tight body. She smiles at you and tries to wave you over. You smile and shake your head, holding up your newly filled glass. You can see her laugh. You might have been tempted to go over and dance if only to be closer to her and flirt a bit, but it’s clear you’re not her type as she goes back to grinding on the stranger behind her; his hands grabbing her sides and putting her closer. You scowl. Why do all the cute ones have to be straight?

Continuing to scan the room, your eyes find the ‘VIP’ section of the club. Almost all the booths are filled with either bachelorette parties trying to be as loud as possible, or groups of businessmen with stunning women on their laps. But the last booth was nothing like the others. A man dressed all black was in the middle of the booth, arms draped across the back of the seats. Although he looked as if he didn’t know, there was another man next to him. Practically on top of the man in black and currently sucking bruises into his neck. That, combined with the fact he was wearing sunglasses in a room where the only lights came from the DJ booth, was enough to make you want to roll your eyes and move on. But for some reason, you couldn’t. Something about this man intrigued you. Maybe it was the fact that he didn’t seem to care or even notice the other man worshiping his neck and chest. You take a longer look at the man. Still trying to get past the douchey sunglasses, you must admit the man is attractive. He’s long and lean and clearly has the confidence to fill up the room by himself. You shift your eyes to the other man. More like a boy now that you’re taking a closer look. It’s clear that he is just barely over the age limit of the club. If you had seen him anywhere else, you would have knocked him as straight without a second thought. But he seems to be quite enjoying himself kissing another man's neck. You start to imagine yourself in his shoes. In the lap of the man in black, grinding against his leg as you kiss down his neck. You quickly close your eyes and shake your head. What the hell are you thinking? Although the man was very attractive, he’s red hair contrasting nicely with his dark clothes, he is clearly into men. Once again, you think to yourself, why do all the hot girls have to be straight and all the hot men have to be gay. You take another sip from your glass and look back up, hoping to catch another glimpse of the two men before making some excuse to your friends as a reason you must leave. You lock eyes with the pitch-black lens. In shock, you freeze. There’s no way he can see me, let alone know what I’m thinking, right? But for some reason, you can look away. And neither does he.

Slowly he leans his head to the side to whisper something to the man still sucking on his neck. The boy smiles and nods before getting up and walking away, a huge grin plastered to his face. You tear your eyes away from the red-haired man and follow the boy as he walked away from the VIP booths. He doesn’t stop smiling till he almost out the door. He then stops, shakes his head, and looks behind him back into the club. You can see the confusion on his face like he has no idea what just happened. As soon as he turns around and walks out the door, your eyes shift back to the booth. But now it was empty. A quick scan tells you that the thin man must have also left as he is nowhere to be seen. That’s my cue you think to yourself, already looking forward to going home and falling into your bed. You turn towards to bar, ready to pay your tab.

“Hello”

You damn near jump out of your skin. He right behind you and this close up you can see how tall he actually is.

“Jesus,” You breath, “You shouldn’t just sneak up on people like that you know”

What the hell, you think to yourself. Did that really just come out as flirty?

“So I’ve been told. What are you doing here?”

Wow, right to the point you think to yourself. See, sunglasses plus straightforwardness equals douche. You should start trusting your instincts more.

“Actually, just leaving, pardon me.” You say as you try to walk around him. But he doesn’t move so instead you end up more like pushing him out of the way a bit.

As your arms touch, you feel as though you’ve touched fire. Gasping, you pull your arm back. Looking up you see him give a smirk and lift an eyebrow behind those round glasses.

“Something wrong?” You shake your head. “Good. Can I pay your tab?”

“No thanks. I’ll be just fine” You say, quickly turning away. Still unable to deny your attraction to him, he is a bit forward for your taste. But at least he's into you, a voice in the back of your mind says.

You feel a hand on your shoulder. “No, I think you will let me pay your tab.”

Something about his voice makes you feel like you’ve been covered in the softest heaviest blanket in the world. Suddenly, you no longer feel turned off by his request.

“Okay.”

You watch as he waves at the bartender who approaches him immediately. You frown because earlier it took you almost ten minutes to just get a drink. After he is finished, the man turns back to you. Taller then you by almost a head and a half, you have to tilt your head to look him in the eyes.

“So now what would you like to do?”

You cock your head to the side. “Um, well, thank you for paying for me but I think I have to go home now. Early morning and all. So ya, thanks, I guess.”

Usually, not one to stumble over your words, you wonder what’s going on. This man seemly has a very strange effect on you. But more likely you’ve just had caught an unexpected buzz.

“Let me walk you out” Once again it’s like his words melt over you and you find yourself taking his outstretched hand, letting him lead you out a side door into a small ally next to the club.

Once outside, he turns to face you. Still holding your hand, you can feel the heat radiating off of him.

Now it’s his turn to cock his head to the side. He looks at you through his round lens and it’s like you can feel him looking into your soul. Immediately, your eyes find the ground, ducking your head in order to avoid eye contact. Like that would stop him from reading you like a book. Then you feel his finger under your chin. Normally you would be extremely opposed to anyone touching you like that but, once again, for some reason, you find yourself letting him tilt your face back up.

When your face meets his, he smirks. Like a predator that just caught their next meal. You shiver even though the heat coming off him is still warming you to the bones.

“I guess I’m due for another miracle or two”

“What?” You are so confused. Literally nothing he just said made sense.

“Let me help you”

“Wha...” You're cut off by him quickly backing you into the brick wall behind you. As your back hit the wall a little too hard you try to give a little shout but that is cut off too.

Suddenly he is way too close. Towering over you, he is covering your body with his. He leans his head down so his lips are right next to your ear. You shiver again as you feel his hot breath against your neck.

“You want to feel wanted, don’t you?” This time it was a question, not a command like when he wanted to walk you out the door or pay your bill. An honest to god question.

“You want to feel needed, isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” You realize that you are all of a sudden breathless. Like you’ve just finished running a marathon. Your knees are weak and you raise your hands to his chest to steady yourself. Underneath your hands, you feel the impossible heat of his body. It’s like he has a raging fire within him and the only thing holding it back is his half-open shirt.

“Good.” And with that, a hand cups your cheek, and his lips meet yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay you made it to the bottom. Great!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, see endnotes.

It’s like your shock. How the hell did I get here you think to yourself? One minute you were ready to leave the club, next you are snogging some stranger in an ally? Truly intending on exploding the subject, your mind suddenly short wires. His tongue slowing running across your bottom lip. Drawing it into his mouth and giving it a tentative nibble. You can’t help but moan. You feel him smile and this time his tongue makes its way past your lips. Just like the rest of him, it’s like it’s on fire. You gasp as he starts to explore your mouth with his.

At first glance would have imaged a very domineering and aggressive back ally make-out session with this stranger, but this was nothing like that. He was gentle. Even his hands still rested on the wall behind. And he is slow. Too slow. You need more. You want more. Your hands work their way up from his chest, to his shoulders, and find their place behind his neck. One tangled in his hair. You give his short red haircut an experimental tug. The noise it triggers was like nothing you’ve ever heard before. Animalistic. Without breaking your kiss, he lowers himself just enough to put his hands under your knees. Lifting your legs and guiding them around his hips, your back still flat against the brick. One red hot hand stays at your knee, holding it firm to his side, keeping you in place. But the other goes back to the wall behind you. You let out a tiniest of whimpers. You want his hands on you. Like you’ve never wanted anything else in the world. You need him. You need him to need you.

He pulls away. Your head follows his as he leans back. You hear him let out a small chuckle and open your eyes to him grinning at you. His sunglasses are still one but now his red hair is all tussled up. Sticking up at weird angles where your hands were running through it not moments ago.

“More?”

It was a simple question but you cause not answer fast enough.

“Yes please!”

“Ooo, she has manners. I make take advantage of that.”

With that, he let you down. Not quite dropping you but too fast for your liking. The two of you stare at each other. No longer touching, you can still feel the lasting heat from where his hands and lips have been.

Then he turns and walks away.

What? What? You stare at his back. What the fuck just happened? Wait. Wait! Where is he going?

Somehow, he must have sensed your panic because he turned around. Looking directly into your eyes again, you can almost feel him reading your soul. His glasses were dark but the streetlights made it look like there was yellow peeking out from beneath them. 

“Aren’t you coming?” he asked with an outstretched hand.

“God yes,” you quickly take the couple steps needed for your hands to meet. You have no idea where you’re going but you defiantly want to go.

He chuckled. “No need to bring Her into this.” And with that started leading you to the parking lot of the club.

You quietly think to yourself that that is the second this he has said that doesn’t seem to make any sense. But you are holding his hand again and right now that’s all that matters. You hug his arm. Feeling the need to get closer and closer to his heat. He doesn’t seem to mind and puts his other hand in the pocket of his tight jeans and fishes out some keys. You arrive next to an old Bentley. But it looks like it could have rolled out of the shop yesterday. There was not a scratch on her. Not knowing much about cars but still able to understand their beauty, you stand still admiring the car.

“Not even close to as beautiful as you”

You don’t know if it was the fact that it was whispered in your ear or the fact that it’s like he is actually reading your mind, but you shiver and a let out a little moan. When his lips find your neck right below your ear, your little moan turns into a big one.

After a good second, or minute, or hour (you honestly completely lost all track of time by now), he stops kissing your neck and opens the passenger door for you. You take a seat on cold leather and marvel at the pristine interior. As you turn your head to watch him slither into the driver’s seat you catch a glimpse of your neck in the reflection of the glass. There is a clear bruise on the side on your neck.

“Just reminder of who will be needing you tonight,” He says as he catches you looking at it in the glasses.

It’s like your whole body gets set on fire at once as he says that and then suddenly cooled as you shiver. He smiles, clearly knowing the effect he is having on you before he pulls out of the parking lot and floors it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again my first semi smutty stuff, so sorry for the awfulness. 
> 
> This chapter is a lot shorter. Should we keep them longer or update more frequently?
> 
> Thoughts always wanted
> 
> Little Aziraphale cameo coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

“I need to make a call”

You frown slightly. What kind of conversation is so important right now that it can’t wait? He hits the autodial on his phone and it starts to ring through the speakers in the car. This old of a Bentley defiantly didn’t have any Bluetooth, you think to yourself. He obviously has made a couple of modifications. The call is answered on the second ring.

“Oh Crowley, I’m glad you called. I need your help. There’s just something little that…”

“Aziraphale, I can’t”

“What? Why? Oh no, what happened? I told you tonight wasn’t a good night for tempting”

“Okay first off, every night is a good night for tempting. Secondly, its nothing that needs to concern you.”

“Oh good.”

The voice on the other end of the line sounded like the nicest voice you could have ever imagined. It’s like it swooped down through the speakers and slightly warmed the car around you. There might even be a faint scent of vanilla filling the air. You can’t even begin to form an image of the man it belongs to but he seems like a wonderful gentleman. You find yourself staring at the speaking. Looking up to see sunglasses staring back at you. Once again you freeze. It’s like he knows what you were just thinking and was jealous.

“However, I do need your help angel.” His eyes turn back to the road and once again the street lights trick your eyes into seeing yellow.

“Crowley. We had already decided. Tonight you were doing the miracle...”

“Angel!” He cuts the man off with a louder than normal voice.

“I got distracted,” he says with a sideways glance at you. You blush and avert your eyes out the window. The last thing you wanted was to be a burden on this man.

“I’m still doing one, just not that particular one”

“Well,” the other man paused, “I guess my lot never really check the details so…”

“Exactly. Now. Be sure you do that… thing that you need to do for me so that everything evens out.”

“Yes, yes, of course, I will Crowley. Now, behave yourself”

“Never angel. Never” and with that, he hung up.

As his eyes returned to the road, you were left with just your thoughts. Thinking about what a weird conversation was just had. Nothing about it really seemed to make sense. You wanted to ask questions but you didn’t want to ruin the moment. A little scared that if you pry too much, he would just dump you out on the sidewalk. Once again, somehow able to sense your thoughts, there was a hand on your knee. Not squeezing yet but just there. With a thumb making small circles on the outside of your thigh. You look down at it and wonder how such a small thing can give you so much comfort. Your eyes trance from his fingers to his wrist up his arm towards his face. But something catches your eye. Or rather the lack of somethings. There were no busies on his neck. But wasn’t there a man not even an hour ago sucking there like it was the last thing he would ever do? You stared in utter confusion. Your hand went up to trace the mark on your own neck. The sides of his mouth twitch up into a grin.

“I thought I’d give you a clean slate to work with, love”

What does every other thing he said make zero sense? But before you would ask, the hand on your knee starts to work its way up your leg. You suddenly wish you had worn a skirt or a dress rather than opting for more comfortable tights.

“It’s Crowley, by the way as I’m sure you’ve already deduced”

“Crowley,” You whisper back as his fingers are almost at your panty line. But here they stop. You try to raise your hips slightly, hoping for some more contact. But there was strength behind that light touch and you’re held in place against the cool leather.

“Please…” You beg. His hand is so hot and all you want is it to move up just a couple more inches to give you some relief.

“As much as I love to hear you beg, and there will be plenty of time for that later. Patience is also a key virtue.” The grin on his face can be heard through his voice.

Once again, time seems to slow down. Stuck in an eternity of being moments away from red hot pleasure.

The car jolts to a stop and Crowley turns towards you. Looking back into his round lens you can see your reflection. But only for a second, your eyes slam shut as his hand finally travels up and cups you through your tights.

“Hmmm, do you know how wet you are? Do you know that I can feel it even though your pants? And we haven’t even started yet” He lets out a small chuckle when you whimper as he moves his hand away.

When you open your eyes, he is already outside the car holding the door open for you. Trying to think, you don't remember hearing the driver's side door open or close. But at this point, you don’t really care. You only want him to touch you again.

“Come along now”

You feel the weight of the air wash over you for the third time that night and eagerly step out of the care and immediately latch on to this arm. He leads you into a fancy looking apartment building. Once in the elevator, he is right back to teasing you. Letting his free hand wander up your shirt to touch the warm skin of your lower back. It takes all your power not to fall to your knees right there in the elevator and beg.

“As I said, there’s time for that later”

This whole mind-reading thing should creep you out a bit but his lips are right next to your ear and you feel his tongue dart out like a snake and give your earlobe a little taste. You turn your head towards his and tilt up a bit in order for your lips to meet.

In the ally, his kiss was all about temptation. Drawing you in, making you want more. But here, in the elevator, there’s no escape. He already has you in his grasp. There’s a hand on the back of your neck, pulling you into his mouth. You couldn’t pull away from his kiss even if you wanted to. The noises that slip out of you almost sound pathetic as he continues to explore your mouth. It’s like he is making a mental map of every spot that makes you gasp or moan or whimper. Your hands are gripping the sides of his jacket. White knuckled like it’s the only thing that’s grounding you to reality. As he pulls away, your lips follow, finding his jaw. You continue to kiss down his neck. You find a spot and start to suck and nibble. Determined to make a mark.

“Yessss.” You open your eyes a little and look up to see him lean his head back against the wall. Lifting his chin to give you better excess. Because of the height difference, you can see under his sunglasses for the first time, but his eyes are shut. You close yours again and redouble your efforts worshipping his neck. A quick thought to the boy back at the club makes you want to show Crowley that you can do better.

“Such a good girl”

The minute the little hit of praise passes his lips, your knees go weak. There’s suddenly an arm around your waist keeping you steady.

The elevator dings and the doors open. Reluctantly, you detach from his neck and take a wobbly step back.

“Are you ready?”

It struck you as a strange question considering all the things you’ve been through to get to this point.

“Hell yes”

“Ha, that’s more like it.” He leaned down to give you one last chaste kiss before putting a warm hand on the small of your back and leading you into the penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter-length. Hoping to keep it like this.
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos. It always makes writing easier when you know someones watching.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very smutty chapter but just enough to make it explicit now I think.
> 
> More notes at the bottom

The two of you move through the space quickly. Not that you care for a tour, but you do catch a glimpse of green leaves peaking around the corner and large desk with what looked like a golden throne behind it. How dramatic you think to yourself. Although it did somehow feels fitting for Crowley to have a throne. You wondered what it would be like to see him sitting in it. With maybe you kneeling at his feet. In between his legs…

“Although very tempting, I think a bed would be a bit more comfortable”

“How did you…”

“I just do darling” 

With that he pushed open a door, revealing a rather stark bedroom on the other side. The bed was large, covered in black sheets with red trimming. Suddenly the only thought in your head was how nice his red hair must look in contrast to the black pillows. And how much his pale skin would stand out on the dark sheets. You didn’t have any more time to fantasize as Crowley spun you around and dragged your face to his. The second your lips touched your mind shut off. You threw your hands up to grip his shoulders. His hands settle on your hips as he slowly started to walk you backward. The back of your knees hit the bed and you grasp as you almost fall back but the hands on your hips hold you up.

You look up to his face. It was only now that you realize that he was still wearing his sunglasses.

“Tell me. What do you want?”

Normally, you would have thought a man asking you what you wanted in bed was extremely hot. But instead, you kind of felt frustrated. Here was this stranger, who seemingly could read your mind and had basically already told you what you wanted outside the club. But now he is asking you again?

He must have seen it cross your face because he let out a small chuckle. Holding you a bit closer he dropped his head to give you a gentle kiss. Just enough to make you relax into him, letting the tension release from your body.

“Don’t worry, I do know. But I need to hear it from you.”

“I …. I” It was hard to think. What did you actually want? You dropped your eyes a bit and started to play with the buttons of his shirt.

“Go on” He was tender. Not pushing. Letting you think.

“I want to make you feel good” You look up to his eyes and see your reflection in the lens. You looked absolutely wrecked. Hair tussled, shirt wrinkled and sinking low on your shoulders. Bruises on your neck turning dark.

“Yes. You do” With that, he let go of your hips, letting you fall back on to the bed.

You scoot up the bed a little more, resting your head on the pillows.

With a grin, he crawls on towards you. His movements didn’t even look human, they were so fluid. Like a snake slithering up to his prey. Once he is directly on top of you he pauses. You realize you are holding your breath. Really wanting to take his dark lens off, your hands start to move up his body. But he swops down and claims your mouth again. Your hands end up by the waistband of his pants. One of his hands drops to your hip to mirror. As you bring your hands up his body he does with same with his. Slowing dragging each other’s shirts off. Your mouths break apart for a moment to rid yourselves of the clothing. He glances down your body and you tense under his gaze.

“Beautiful”

You feel a blush rise up to your cheeks. His eyes meet yours again and a wicked smile breaks across his face right before he dives down and starts sucking at your neck. You let out a small moan as you feel more bruises start to form. He works his way down your neck on to your chest. A hand landed on your breast and starts to slowly knead it through your bra.

“More… please” You whimper. He is going way too slow.

“And here I thought you wanted to make me happy. Right now, I want to tease you. I want to go slow. I want you to see you come undone beneath me.”

A wine passes your lips and you arch off the bed seeking more contact.

“Ah ah ah. That won’t do at all.” He said arching himself up too so you can’t reach him.

“Strip” It was firm but the air around you didn’t get heavy. It was still your choice but oh how you wanted to obey.

He was still caging you with his arms, so all you could do was try to wiggle out of your tights and panties while laying down. You got them around your knees before your hands couldn’t reach them anymore. You whimper as you try to kick them off but not quite succeeding.

“Having trouble?” He asking, already knowing the answer.

“Come one, try harder” He whispers in your ear. You could feel the warmth of his breath on your neck and the coolness of his glasses against your cheek.

You settle for unclasping your bra and throwing it off the bed. Once again you try to reach down to untangle your legs from your pants. But Crowley’s mouth had now latched on to one of your newly freed nipples, while a hand squeezed and pinched at the other one. You arched your back into his face. This time he didn’t pull back. Drawing your nipple into his mouth and nibbling on it a little.

“I can’t help but realize you still have clothes on.”

“I can’t reach” You were breathless. You did know if it was due to your unsuccessful efforts trying to undress or red hair currently ticking your chin.

“Oh, very well then” He rolled off you a bit. You shiver as the cold air of the room hits your body. You didn’t realize how much the impossible heat that was radiating off him was warming you. You scurry to shuffle your tights over your feet, bring your panties along with them.

“All the way up” His voice was calm but it was still an order.

Climbing off, you stand at the side of the bed. He moves to sit on the edge with you between his legs. His shirt was off and for the first time, you got a good look at him. His skin was pale and it made it look like he was carved from marble. All sharp edges and hard lines. As your eyes drifted down you could see the obvious tent in his tight black pants. It excited you to know that he was enjoying this as much as you were. You looked back up at his face and this time frowned when you saw his sunglasses were still on. You raised a hand up to take them off but his hand moved fast to catch your wrist.

“Kneel”

Overcome with the eagerness to follow his every will your knees give out. There was a pillow beneath that softened your fall you that you didn’t realize was there before but were silently grateful for. He took your hand and placed it on his thigh, holding it there with his own.

“Look at you.” His voice was like honey, sweet and thick. Words dripping out of his mouth sinfully. “Being so good for me. You love this, don’t you? Following orders. Hanging on to my every word. I’d love to make you wait. To keep you here, kneeling between my feet. I want to know how long you could last if I told you to be still. I bet you could last all night, couldn’t you?”

You feel his hand go into your hair. Slowly petting your head before making his grip firmer and tilting your head up.

“I know your dripping. I can smell you from here” His tongue darted out of his mouth like he was tasting the air.

With that, the hand holding your wrist to his thigh let go and raised to his face. The glasses fell from his face and you let out a gasp. You jerked your head back a bit but the fingers curled in your hair tighten. The slight pull of your hair and scratch on your scalped turned your gasp into a moan. Your eyes fell closed for a moment. When you opened them back up, yellow eyes were still staring at you. They were the eyes of a snake and had the colour of fire. They even seemed to glow a bit in the dim light of the room. There was a voice in the back of your head that said you should be scared. That this was something you shouldn’t play with and to get up and run. But there was another voice that was louder. Look at his eyes, really look. His pupils, although vertical, were blow out with arousal. He stare was not one of evil. It actually seemed gentile.

You blink. He doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Writing smut is hard (first time) but more to come
> 
> But I'm excited for what comes next. Definitely will be some more dominate Crowley as things heat up
> 
> Also, I know there is some grammar mistake in earlier chapters. I'm working on going back and fixing them as I re-read through everything


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important notes at bottom!!!

The two of you continue to stare at each other. Neither moving. Honestly, you didn’t really know if you could move. The colour in his eyes seems to shift and move like they were on fire. But they never leave your face. You let out the breath you didn’t realize you were holding. Crowley loosens his grip on your hair but his hand doesn’t leave your head. Instead, it slides down to the back of your neck. You are quickly reminded of your time in the elevator when his handheld you into his kiss. It is then when you realize your arousal hasn’t dropped at all. You were still extremely attracted to this man, or creature, or whatever he was. The little bit of fear that still rested in the back of your mind seems to turn your on more rather than make you want to run. Lost in your own thoughts, you refocus when his head starts to lower towards yours.

“Are you afraid?”

His face wasn’t even two inches from yours. You could feel his breath as he talked. Your almost surprised to find that you are shaking your head no. But you really were not afraid. This man had read you like a book, told you wanted, you needed and is now willing to give it to you.

“Uses your words sweetheart,” His voice was low and soft.

“No,” It came out a little shaky but you weren’t lying.

With that, the hand at the back of your neck slowly drags you up to meet his lips. Your eyes fall shut as you feel his tongue work itself back into your mouth. This kiss was tender, almost reassuring. Like he was telling you that you were safe. By the time he pulls back, you were dripping wet again.

“Such a good girl for me. Looking so pretty on her knees. Why don’t you show me what you can do from there, huh? Show me how good you can be.”

The hand resting on your neck pulls back. He puts both arms behind him, propping himself upon his hands. As you lock eyes again, you shiver a bit. Not from fear but from the sheer amount of desire that you can see in those yellow slits.

Letting your eyes drift down his body you realize that your head is right in front of his crotch. A quick lookup and you understand exactly what he is asking from you. Your hands fly right to his zipper, wanting to get to work right away.

“Slower. Don’t want to spoil the fun early now, do we?” You didn’t have to look up to hear him smirking.

You willed your fingers to go slower. Unzipping his dark pants and dragging them down in legs. His cock jumped free and you feel your mouth water. It was perfect, long but not painfully, thick but not outrageous. You imaged that it would fix perfecting inside of you. But there was time for that later. Right now, you knew what he wanted and was all too happy to give it to him.

You started your kisses at his knee, working yourself up the inside of his thigh. You pull back to give a small kiss to the tip of his cock before ducking down and give a long slow lick up all the way up his shaft. You pause at the top and lookup. The eyes that looked down on you were full of lust. You held that eye contact as you took him in your mouth, going as deep as you could before feeling him hit to the back of your throat. The noise he let out was heavenly.

The second the thought crossed your mind, there was a hand in your hair pulling you off him. He looked at you like he wanted to say something but instead just growled and shoved your face back onto his cock. Wrapping one of your hands around his base, you bobbed your head up and down. Careful to pull back every once and a while to give his shaft a few long, slow licks. His hand stayed in your hair but it was never demanding. Just there as a reminder. Hollowing out your cheeks, you take him all the way down. He lets out another groan. Hearing him above your turn you on even more and you try to move your legs together a bit, hoping for some relief.

He pulls you off him for the second time. When you look up, he’s eyes are defiantly glowing. Like they are made of fire.

“Up”

You scurry to stand. A hand goes to your hip to pull you on top of him. Straddling his lap, his cock briefly hits your clit. You hiss as a shot of pleasure washes over you. The hand in your hair directs your lips to his neck while the other moves to grab your ass, encouraging you to grind into him. As you suck busies into his neck, you can feel yourself dripping onto his cock.

“You're doing so well for me. Looking so pretty on your knees, and now look at you. Dripping all over me.”

You moan at the praise, you would do anything to keep him talking.

“I need you” He whispers in your ear. “I need to be in you. Right now. I don’t want to wait any longer”

With that he rolls over, throwing you onto the bed beneath him. He right above you and you run your hands through his red hair to pull his lips into yours. The kiss was needy and rough. He was dragging his cock over your slit. Each time hitting your clit.

“Please….” It was the only word you could think right now. How much you needed him in you. Your hips bucked up on their own accord.

“Again” His voice was rough and low and by far the hottest thing you’ve ever heard.

“Please. Please!”

“Please what daring? What do you need?”

“Fuck me. Please, Crowley!”

Hearing you moan his name did the trick and he slides into you. But he was slow. Going little by little. Pulling out and then putting a little more in before pulling out again.

“Fuck Crowley, please!”

“I thought this is what you wanted, isn' it? I am fucking you.”

“Faster…” Your eyes were squeezed shut and your hips were moving on their own. Trying to get him to move faster.

“Why should I though? Not when I can have you falling apart beneath me. Squirming and moaning. Looking so… desperate.” All you could do was whimper

Once he is finally fulling inside of you, he stops.

“Look at me”

You slowly open your eyes. He was inches away from your face. His yellow eyes staring into yours. You could feel him in your soul. Like he was tearing you apart bit by bit. He pulled all the way out and slammed all the way back in, hitting just the spot to make you see white.

“I said. Look. At. Me.” You didn’t realize you had closed your eyes again. When you opened them, he slid out and rammed back in again. This time you forced your eyes to stay open, so you could see his smile. Showing his teeth, they almost looked sharp in the dim light.

“There’s my good girl.”

And with that, he started fucking you relentlessly. Pounding you in such a way that made you see white with every thrust. All you could do was wrap your hand around his neck and dig your nails into his back in an effort to hold on.

“You are mine tonight. Only mine.” His voice was rough and he emphasized each word with a deep thrust.

“Crowley, Crowley, Crowley” It was like a prayer that you couldn’t stop repeating even if you wanted to.

You were right on the edge and right about to tip over. Once again, he reads your mind and stoped.

“No! No! Please! Don’t stop!”

“You will ask. Because you belong to me tonight. You will ask to cum and you will thank me afterward. Because good girls have manners.”

“Fuck yes. Yours…”

He started fucking you again. Starting slow and picking the pace back up. Soon enough you were right on the edge again.

“Please Crowley, please”

“Please what daring?”

“Please Crowley!! I need to cum!!”

“Good girl. Cum for me.”

It was the hardest you’ve ever cum in your life. The world went white for a split second as your entire body tensed up. From far away you heard him groan as you squeezed around him. You fall back down on to the bed. Completely worn out.

“Thank you…” your whisper. It was all you could muster.

“Your welcome, sweetheart” He had already pulled out of you and was at your side. One hand was pulling your hair out from your face while the other pulled up a blanket. Your eyes stayed closed but you could feel him beside you from the incredible amount of heat that still poured out of him. You settled yourself under his arm with your head on his chest. Right before you drifted off you felt him lean down into your ear.

“You don’t have to be afraid anymore. You don’t need anyone else. Just breath”

A weight fell over you like nothing you’ve ever felt before. It was warm and soft. His words seem to bury themselves into your mind. The air smelled a bit like a campfire, just for a second. You took a deep breath before falling to sleep on his chest.

_Had you stayed awake just a few moments longer, you would have seen Crowley reach for his phone and send a quick text._

_-to A: Miracle accomplished -C_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a little extra added, this is the last chapter. May or may not be working on a small sequel.   
> 
> 
> PS. I love the idea that Aziraphale smells like vanilla and Crowley smells like fire. Sue me
> 
> PSS. This is a just story. Use protection.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay you made it to the bottom. Great!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
